


The Uppermost Shelf

by Arya_55



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Changing POV, Dom Iana, Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oryx is a good boy, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sub Oryx, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, from sleepy to horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_55/pseuds/Arya_55
Summary: Oryx awakes to tumult coming from the kitchen and decides to go investigate. What he find's turns out to be a great morning.
Relationships: Saif "Oryx" Al Hadid/Nienke "Iana" Meijer
Kudos: 5





	The Uppermost Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> So @TheOldDick commented on my other Fanfic [Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083558/chapters/55221043) and suggested an Iana x Oryx pairing which was an idea I really liked. So here it finally is, one of the tallest (the other one is Kaid) and definitely the heaviest character on Rainbow "vs." the smallest one in the team. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D  
> I especially love the image of Iana climbing the Kitchen to get to whatever she wants xD.

Oryx awoke to distant clattering and almost inaudible swearing. He grudgingly lifted his head from his comfy pillow and found the opposite side of his bed empty. Puzzled, he looked towards the bedroom door which was left ajar and thus had enabled the noise to interrupt his peaceful slumber. 

He gave his clock radio a quick peek and read approximately 9 o’clock on its retro-looking display. It was definitely not the time he usually awoke on his days off, but since he now was awake anyway, Oryx figured he might as well get up and see what all that commotion was about. He swung his legs out of the bed, bringing himself into a sitting position, and blinked a few times into the gentle light falling through the whitey-translucent curtains. They hadn’t been his idea, they had been hers, and right now his still sleepy eyes were very thankful that she managed to convince him that those curtains were needed. Oryx smiled fondly to himself, revelling in memories of their adventure of hanging them up. 

Another tumult pulled him back to reality and he moved to stand before stretching his tired limbs with a big yawn. He contemplated getting properly dressed first, but curiosity took over and he decided to first inspect what was going on. 

He tiptoed his way through the corridor of his flat past the bathroom door and peeked through the wide-open kitchen door. The sight that presented itself immediately brought a smile onto his lips and he carefully leaned against the door frame with his big arms crossed, not wanting her to notice him yet. 

Iana had opened several of his kitchen cupboards, clearly in search of something. Right now her delicate hand rested on the handle of the lastly opened cupboard and she was on her toes trying to peek into the uppermost shelf. It was always a delight to watch his short girlfriend manoeuvre through a kitchen that was clearly made for his height. It looked incredibly cute, even if Iana didn’t like being “cute” – which actually made her extra cute. The fact that she’d also decided to wear his right now way too big shirt didn’t help at all. 

Nienke suddenly uttered a triumphant “ _ha_ , found them” and stretched really far to reach for the cornflakes she apparently was after, pulling his shirt up with her shoulder and exposing her big beautiful butt. A tanga made of slightly transparent black lace graced the alabaster skin of her juicy cheeks and Oryx felt his blood rush south, turning the sight from cute to cheekily hot within mere seconds. He silently snuck into the room, while his unsuspecting target placed her knee onto his countertop to make up for her lack of reach. 

Iana damned the height of her boyfriend for the hundredth time this morning while she climbed his kitchen to get to the stuff she wanted. She merely craved some cornflakes and those stupid fuckers had to chill on exactly that shelf she could barely reach. She was about to push herself up to finally be able to retrieve her breakfast, when she suddenly felt a big warm palm sneaking beneath her - or rather _his_ – shirt, all the way up to gently cup one of her boobs and pull her back against a huge muscular chest she knew too well. Nienke startled with a squeak and tried to pull her knee from the counter to turn around but Saif already pressed his erection against her butt, effectively rendering her immovable. 

“For a man your size, you are quite light-footed, Saif” Nienke gasped while his lips nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck, sending a pleasant tingle through her body. 

“I have to be if I want to use the element of surprise” Oryx purred against her neck, before reaching out with his free hand to effortlessly pull the cornflakes she wanted from the damned shelf and placing them on the counter. He didn’t even have to reach far out! 

“I should definitely put more things you need up there” he mused while his bold fingers traced shrinking circles around her already very eager nipple. 

“Don’t you dare!” Iana exclaimed in mock outrage while placing her hand in the nape of his neck to keep his lips right there on the sensitive skin below her ear. She absolutely loved the prickling sensation that crawled over her skin when his warm lips caressed that exact spot, especially because his beard made for some extra tickles, and Oryx knew that very well. He mercilessly exploited this weak spot while also playing around her nipples at a maddening pace, ridding her of every desire to have cornflakes for breakfast. There were obviously far more pressing matters at hand, for example, the huge hard-on that currently nestled itself in between her cheeks and belonged to her apparently very _hungry_ boyfriend. 

Saif’s free hand grabbed the hip of her still elevated leg to steady her while he rubbed his eager member against her ass with a lovely sigh. 

“Wanna postpone breakfast a bit?” he murmured into her ear while his fingers wandered from her hip to her front and in between her legs to tease her sensitive clit. 

“What breakfast?” Nienke purred, melting beneath his touches. 

His big fingers moved a bit further and started to rub her vulva gently through the thin fabric while the ones of his other hand finally pinched and pulled her nipple just like she loved it. His lips had resumed their nibbling on her weak spot, sending shivers down her spine and tingles across her skin. Investing the time to show him how to play with her had paid off tremendously. He now knew what he could do to get her in the mood, letting her melt beneath his touch, and therefore really enjoyed foreplay. Besides, he was getting quite good at it too, causing her to ruin her tanga within mere seconds. 

Nienke ravelled in the lovely sensations of his naughty embrace for a bit longer, moaning her approval of his ministrations, before deciding to get the party properly started. She pushed back against him, indicating that she wanted to change her position and effectively taking over control. Her big beautiful boy read her cues perfectly and took a step back to give her the room she demanded. 

Oryx watched Iana pull her knee from the countertop and turn around. Her tiny hands then hooked onto his massive shoulders and she hopped into his arms, clasping her strong legs around his body right above his hips to prevent herself from falling back down. Unnecessarily, since he immediately grabbed her huge butt to support her little weight and also to enjoy the feel of her juicy cheeks in his hands. Compared to her overall body size her Butt was huge, almost making Oryx drool every time he gets to enjoy it. He’d always been a butt-guy, although Iana did increase his liking of boobs by showing him how to play with her nipples. Since then boobs have caught up to butts, not that they have been bad before, but if Oryx had to choose he’d still rather grope juicy cheeks than beautiful breasts, just like he currently did. 

Nienke’s lips vigorously attacked his and their tongues fought a short fight for dominance. Saif soon gave in though, he loved being at her mercy and he knew she loved to be given control over his pleasure. Memories of her tying him up and playing with him just like she wanted to, flashed through his mind and sent a sudden burst of intense arousal straight to his groin. He ground his hips up against her as best as he could, followed by a very desperate groan against her fervent lips when he didn’t get the relief he’d hoped for. He seriously needed more friction, especially now that Iana grinned against his lips, fully aware of his eagerness. 

Iana’s fingers travelled down his body, pinched his nipple on the way, yielding a helpless whimper against her lips, and continued further down towards his hard member. She slipped her delicate hand in between their bodies to cup his heavy balls through his briefs and rubbed the spot right behind them, tremendously enjoying the shiver that went through her boyfriend and the needy groan he gifted her. 

Nienke broke their fervent kiss and looked into his beautifully hazy brown eyes while still massaging the base of the massive cock she loved so much. What he lacked in length he definitely made up for in thickness and Iana already felt her pussy crave to stretch around his delicious girth. She figured Oryx would be very much inclined to _fulfil_ that bodily wish of hers. 

“Wanna take me to the bedroom, or continue right here big boy?”, she purred with a mischievous grin, already knowing the answer but enjoying the way his jaw clenched with a growl because he just couldn’t help himself when Iana talked to him like that. 

The bed was probably the more comfortable choice but something about fucking Nienke right here and right now was way too intriguing. So Oryx placed Iana’s butt gently onto the countertop to state his decision and had to grin when he saw how her smirk deepened with approval. “What a good choice” she whispered with a lewd glint in her light grey eyes. 

Oryx fingers travelled from her butt cheeks to the hem of his for her measures massively oversized shirt, before pulling it up and over Nienke’s head. He slowly lowered the bundle of cloth onto the counter, fully focused on marvelling at the glorious body in front of him. When she sat like this her broad hips seemed even wider since all of that booty didn’t know where to go and therefore her already tiny waist seemed even smaller. He sometimes wondered how she hadn’t snapped in half yet and his eager cock twitched with interest. 

Her boobs were beautifully round and perfectly sized to fit neatly into his palms and her pinkish nipples stood to attention, ready to be sucked on and played with. Her pale skin was slightly blushed with arousal and Oryx bit his lips while his hands caressed her thick thighs with his thumbs placed strategically on the sensitive skin of their inner sides. 

It was like unwrapping the best birthday present ever, every goddamn time. Seeing her in all her naked glory just never got old. Even though she was technically still wearing her tanga, but that one didn’t count, it could merely be called clothing anyway. 

Iana shivered with a gasp when his thumbs came very close to her clit and Oryx pulled his eyes from her deliciously wide hips to look at her face before he moved his fingers further up and gently pinched her eager clit between his thumbs. She locked her gaze with his and the lids of her big beautiful eyes fluttered shut while her flushed lips parted to gift him a beautiful moan that went straight to his throbbing erection. 

“You are so fucking hot” Saif exclaimed with a stunned expression and a cute blush crept onto Iana’s cheeks while her lips pulled into an almost shy smile. But it only lasted for mere seconds before her eyes darkened with pure lust and her smile turned into a wolfish grin. She suddenly looked like she wanted to devour him whole and Oryx couldn’t think of anything he wanted more right now. 

Without breaking eye-contact, Nienkes fingers hooked into the waistband of his very tented boxers that showed a traitorous damp spot. She pulled on it a little before letting it snap back onto his skin. 

“Off”, was the only thing she said and Saif had never gotten rid of his underwear this fast, except for probably the other times she’d decided to be the dominant one. It was lovely torture to give her control and she never ceased to reward him for complying with her wishes. 

His thick pre-cum leaking erection now hung heavy between his legs, swollen red and extremely eager, which made it impossible for Iana to resist. She closed her elegant fingers around his throbbing shaft and pulled her boyfriend gently closer towards her. Oryx gasped at the touch and followed her demand with two small steps to get as close to her as he could, his muscular thighs bumping into the countertop. 

Nienke on her part also shuffled closer to him and clasped her strong thighs once more around his hips. She rested his dick against her mons and teased him with maddeningly light caresses of her fingertips, enjoying the increasingly desperate rocking of his hips. 

Iana leaned back a bit, careful not to hit her head on the cupboards, and pulled Oryx after her by the nape of his neck, catching his lips in a searing kiss. His grinding instantly turned fiercer and Oryx bit Iana’s bottom lip with a growl, wanting, no _needing_ , way more friction than she granted while Iana enjoyed how his dick now rubbed her swollen clit just right through the thin layer of lacy fabric. She enjoyed it even more because she knew how much of a tease it was for the big man in front of her and how hard he had to restrain himself to follow her silent orders. He knew exactly what he was and wasn’t supposed to do since this was not their first time playing this game. It was just lovely how he let her dominate him so easily even though he was way bigger and stronger than her, but even better was the fact that it drove him fucking wild. 

Once her big boy had gotten used to the merely teasing friction, Nienke suddenly grabbed his dick and stroked him with a firm grip, knocking the air out of his lungs with a shocked groan. Oryx shuddered with the sudden force of stimulation and moaned abundantly into their kiss while Iana’s thumb rubbed his frenulum on every upstroke, intensifying the stimulation a thousandfold. 

Oryx squeezed his big hand also in between their hips to return the favour, which led to a short moment of sorting limbs and Iana switching hands before he could finally press his fingers through the drenched fabric of her tanga onto her eager lust button. Nienke rewarded him with a soft enjoying sigh and he quickly pulled the obstructing piece of cloth aside to get the party going. His fingers were instantly coated in a thick layer of her arousal, gliding smoothly across her swollen vulva. He circled her clit, pulled on it and rolled it in between his fingers, played with it in all the ways that made her moan and shiver against him while she stroked his throbbing dick fervently. They both panted in between wonderfully sloppy kisses, their sounds of heated lust mingling and reverberating through their kitchen. 

Two of his broad fingers soon found their way further down and spread her slick labia around her entrance before pushing into her tight hot channel. Iana shuddered with the sudden glorious stretch and moaned shamelessly when those damned fingers rubbed her sweet spot firmly. She ravelled in his well-trained ministrations, almost forgetting to reciprocate which wasn’t all that bad since the highly erotic sight of his girlfriend unashamedly enjoying herself on his fingers was already quite hard on his heavy balls. He could easily come like this, watching her deeply absorbed in her own pleasure. 

Oryx made a mental note of asking Iana whether she’d be willing to masturbate in front of him, somehow they had never done that before and he’d fucking love to watch that. If he was lucky she’d tie him up and turn it into a dominance thing. That mere thought though, was almost too much, especially because Iana managed to pick exactly that moment to twist her fingers expertly around his head. 

He wanted to add another finger to further prepare her for his girth, but Iana had different plans. She pulled his hand away and put it onto his almost painfully hard dick before tilting her pelvis more while pulling the beautifully ruined tanga completely aside and giving him room to align his dick with her entrance. 

Oryx hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether Iana could take him with this little preparation, especially since he wasn’t certain of being able to hold back once her glorious heat hugged him tightly. So his girlfriend took matters in her own hand and positioned his thick tip in front of her entrance before pulling him in with her legs around his hips and pushing her body onto him simultaneously. His throbbing cock breached her slowly and her eyes fell shut while her mouth fell open with a sinful, drawn-out moan. Iana clearly enjoyed the decent stretch of her channel around him and Oryx brain short-circuited. The sight that presented itself was so incredibly erotic that he wasn’t able to hold back. Grabbing her hips firmly, he pushed all the way in with his eyes glued to her glorious face where the pleasured _oh_ grew wider with every inch of him that disappeared into her wet warmth. 

Her soaked walls hugged him incredibly tight and Oryx groaned with the overwhelming feeling of her hot body around his dick, marvelling at her ability to take his considerable girth this easily and filing away the sight of her taking him with so little preparation for later use. 

He pushed in deep, as deep as he could and tried to go even deeper by pulling her firmly against his body until there was no space left in between their hips. Oryx paused, patiently waiting for her to tell him what she wanted him to do while enjoying the rapt look of her eyes when she opened them to lasciviously look straight into his soul. A pleased grin pulled on her lips as she noticed how her gentle giant was patiently awaiting her instructions, albeit clearly being barely able to keep himself in check. 

“What a good boy you are, Saif” she praised him in a whisper, sending a fierce shudder through his body and feeling his dick twitch vigorously against her insides. He loved being a good boy for her and Iana loved rewarding him for it. 

She lowered herself below the cupboards, yet again carefully avoiding hitting her head on them and tried to rotate a bit diagonally to not break her neck, but the position wasn’t quite working out like she’d hoped, so she moved back up with a displeased grunt. Apparently even she wasn’t short enough to fit on a kitchen countertop. 

“You know what? This is not working, fuck me on the floor”, Nienke commanded bluntly and Oryx scooped her up swiftly, prompting Iana to lock her incredibly strong legs around his hips and clasp her arms around his bulky neck. With her lips close to his ear she purred “but your cock better stays where it is”, sending a shiver down his spine, before attacking the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Compliant as ever, her muscular boyfriend turned them away from the wooden countertop and slowly lowered himself onto his knees, meticulously trying to keep his dick inside that glorious body which turned out to be quite the challenge. 

But Saif passed with flying colours and once kneeling on the floor the rest was rather easy: He supported the fervid bundle on his front with one arm while leaning forward to brace their weight on his other one before lowering them slowly by going down onto his elbow. Oryx then carefully placed his lewd succubus onto the chilly tiles of their kitchen floor and braced himself on his elbows above her before fully reseating himself, earning a lovely gasp. 

“Well done,” Iana whispered, genuinely amazed, and caught his lips in a kiss so intense that it left him unable to refrain from giving her a few shallow thrusts. 

Iana hooked her legs around his waist to tilt her pelvis for a better angle and one of her hands crawled in between their bodies to play with her clit. 

“Come on Saif, do your worst” Nienke positively growls, clearly having had enough of foreplay and wanting the rough treatment today. Oryx was more than willing to comply yet unsure whether she could already take it. 

So his movements were slow and deep at first, testing the waters, but when Iana bit his lower lip with a dissatisfied grumble, he threw all caution aboard and rammed home. Iana gasped in shock at the sudden forceful movement but there was no pain involved, just utter bliss. 

“Just like that,” she snarled with a filthy smirk and Oryx picked up a relentless pace. Nienke soon moaned shamelessly, her fingers’ ministrations on her clit matching his vigorous pace. 

It wasn’t well-coordinated and probably looked insanely chaotic, with how their lips clashed while he jackhammered into the way smaller body beneath him, but it felt fucking divine. They merged into an increasingly sweaty pile of sheer want and produced the most primal sounds Oryx has ever heard of them. What a glorious way to start his day. 

Her big boyfriend was absolutely lost in his pleasure, groaning and panting in between feverish kisses and Iana could feel him approaching the edge far more quickly than she’d anticipated. Apparently, he’d been a bit more flustered than she’d thought. It felt insane to have him ravish her like this but she was certain he wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up much longer and she needed more time for her orgasm to build up. Iana knew it wouldn’t be just over then, Saif always made sure to finish her off, but that wasn’t what she wanted. She really wanted to come on his cock. Thus Nienke pulled the brake right when was about to topple into his orgasm, because why not let him suffer a bit more. He loved that shit anyway. Just like she loved torturing him in this good way. 

Steeling the muscles in her thighs, she pushed them hard against his hips, effectively halting his energetic thrusting and bringing him back on track. The almost pained whimper and his hips stuttering with frustration were endearing and at the same time insanely hot. Even if it didn’t look like it, Saif was still fully under her command. 

He would have had more than enough strength to just continue, but there was no point to do so if she didn’t want him to, as much as his angrily throbbing dick urged him to _just go on_. He knew the cue: her legs told him that he was way ahead of her and that she needed more attention, or rather a different kind of attention, to catch up. 

Oryx paused for a moment, panting, before sitting back on his heels and pulling Nienke’s hips after him onto his lap. In this position, his member couldn’t reach as deep, but the angle rubbed its tip mercilessly against her sweet spot and his hands were free. They travelled up her sides towards her boobs where he pinched and pulled her nipples, eliciting beautiful groans while Iana rolled her hips in his lap to get the friction her body needed. Her fingers attacked her clit with all their expertise and it was a delight to watch her orgasm build up. 

Nienke shuddered and moaned like a beast every time their combined efforts hit all the right spots and soon her movements became more and more erratic and she used her free hand to pull the big man back onto her, joining their lips in a fierce kiss. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, grabbing the back of his neck in a dominant gesture to keep him right there locked in their kiss. She spread her juicy legs further for her big boyfriend so that Oryx could use her most favourite angle while he pulled almost all the way out just to push back in slowly, letting his girlfriend feel every inch way more intensely. 

That pace was driving Nienke crazy. She desperately clawed at his neck while mewling into their kiss, her hips shuddering and her fingers now rubbing her clit frantically and losing their rhythm, but Oryx knew better than to change his movement now, as tempting as it was. 

He concentrated on going deep and slow, hitting the exact angle each time, while Iana was on the verge of exploding beneath him. It was mesmerizing how forceful her pleasure could be and how much energy this small body held. 

It definitely wasn’t his dick’s preferred pace, especially not after the vigorous fucking before, but her reactions were so much worth it and driving him closer to the edge nonetheless. When he felt her orgasm approaching he broke their kiss and moved his lips to her neck to mercilessly attack her weak spot, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin below her ear while his beard tickled it the way she loved so much. 

Iana gasped for air and dug her fingers into his shoulder, as her body went rigid with the spiking pleasure and her channel tightened impossibly around his throbbing erection. The fingers on her clit were the only part of her body that kept moving even if without any rhythm at all and just to intensify the feeling while Saif ruthlessly kept the slow pace up, knowing how much she loved the resulting prolonging of this intense pleasure plateau. Suddenly her orgasm was unleashed and her body shuddered heavily beneath and around him, accompanied by the whorish moaning and shameless cursing Oryx loved so much. The numerous waves of her pleasure were forceful and took a little while to subside and when they started to do so he picked up the vigorous pace from before, finally chasing his own orgasm. 

Iana ravelled in the overstimulation, hugging him tight and deliciously clenching around him, intensifying his rough thrusts for them both. It didn’t take long for Saif to reach his orgasm, especially after feeling hers and being denied before. His rhythm faltered and his breathing hitched repeatedly before his hips stuttered and he pushed in as deep as humanly possible. His eyes closed in bliss and his lips parted with a lovely brute groan as his muscles tensed and his dick jolted forcefully against her walls with each spurt of cum his intense orgasm released into her depth. 

He lingered for a moment, waiting for the aftershocks of his orgasm to subside while panting with exhaustion. Oryx didn’t dare to collapse onto her though, so he instead rolled over onto the floor with a groan to lie next to his very pleased looking girlfriend, the cold tiles a welcome feeling against his overheated skin. His chest heaved and he rubbed his hands across his face to get rid of the sudden tiredness. 

Iana sighed luxuriously before rolling onto her side to face him. 

“Good Morning”, she smirked. 

Saif turned his head to look into her face and had to grin himself. 

“Good morning you little devil”, he answered good-naturedly. 

“Breakfast?”, Iana asked her smile only widening. 

Oryx shook his head. 

“Shower”, he stated. 

“Shower, then breakfast?”, Nienke modified her offer. 

As if on command, Saif’s stomach grumbled and they both had to giggle. 

“Deal.” 


End file.
